


Your Touch Is Supernatural

by AlFair



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animal Shifter Dean Winchester, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Cabin Fic, Canada, Caring Castiel (Supernatural), Depressed Castiel (Supernatural), Emotional Hurt, Explicit Sexual Content, Happy Ending, Harm to Animals, Hurt Dean Winchester, Loneliness, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mates Castiel/Dean Winchester, Oral Sex, Possessive Dean Winchester, References to Depression, Rimming, Soulmates Castiel & Dean Winchester, True Mates, Werewolf Dean Winchester, Werewolf Reveal, Wolf Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlFair/pseuds/AlFair
Summary: He hadn't gone far when he saw something at the base of a tree.A pile of soggy-looking fur.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103





	Your Touch Is Supernatural

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely people, first of all, happy new year, I wish this year we''ll do what 2020 didn't let us!  
> As always, happy reading! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated.
> 
> xx Al.

Cas smiled sadly when he tapped the white snowy head of the snowman he made. He had just completed decorating it, carrots, sticks and some old ratty hat and scarf...and stuff. _Yeah._

_Anna would have been so happy to help, she enjoyed the snow so much._

A painful ache in his chest throbbed but he pushed it away from his mind.

Boreal was quite gorgeous this time of the year, especially in the snowy flora he's small cozy cabin was located. His father and two siblings Anna and Gabriel loved it here during the Christmas period and a bit later when the snow was thick and calm.

It hurts not to have them, but it's been 2 years now, since the accident. Balthazar was right for him to get away from the big city in a while. In the beginning, it was painful to come here, usually spending Christmas and New Year's in his small flat. 

_Alone and very sad._

His best friends Meg and Balth always trying to take him with them to their families' holiday tables or suggest spending the holidays together but he always declines politely, not wanting the pitiful looks from people.

He's a loner, and after he lost his family, it didn't make sense. Nothing made sense anymore.

And Cas knows it, it's _too_ depressing but he feels a part of his heart died that day, sometimes he wishes it was him instead, that _fucking_ day when a drunk bastard came from nowhere and hit them.

Anna and Gabe were _only_ teenagers _for God's sake!_

Cas sighed and pushed the painful memories in the back of his mind. 

Glancing one last time the happiest looking snowman into his sad empty porch, the blue-eyed man headed inside towards his small cabin and walked over to the tiny kitchen.

Turning the kettle, Cas waited for it to boil so he could have a cup of his favorite 'Earl Grey' tea. It was quiet, only the sound of the boiler whistling could be heard around the silent late evening.

After pouring his tea into his mug, Cas wore his coat and got out to the porch, there stood a wooden chair with a small table along with it. The dark-haired man clutched his hot mug to his chest and breathed in the scent of bergamot, pine needles, and brisk winter air.

Sitting there in the silent woods, Cas sighed once again. It was hard being alone, but he managed. It was _very_ hard.

But in the end, everything will be alright, _in the long future..._

Time heals. _Right?_

The next day, he woke up early, the woods exploded with bird noises as the sun came up. Cas dressed up quickly- _-even though there was no rush,_ and got out of the cabin for a little morning run. _  
_

It was a hobbit, yet he couldn't help but enjoy the cold breeze hitting his face, Cas tried to tire himself to forget the nightmares, however, as much as he tried the misery was still permanent in a piece of his heart.

When his family was alive, they always cooked old family recipes, spend days climbing and exploring the woods, sometimes his father and Anna were the whole day in the kitchen, perfecting the recipes their grandmother did back then.

As for him and Gabe, they did the grocery shopping and went for firewood, one time, his younger brother brought a squirrel and begged their father to keep him. _It was pure havoc._

Cas smiled as he remembered him and Gabe almost starting a fire in the oven once, as they forgot to take out the wrapping paper of the already prepared pie doe.

Shooking his head, Cas focuses again on the snowy road. 

Time. He needs _time._

When the sun fully rose and the birds' screaming had slightly softened, Cas decided to head back. He still had to make a small diner for tonight, nothing fancy but something to bring back some old good memories. 

No one was joining anyway, but for some reason, he had to rush and start preparing the food. As far as the routine went, there wasn't much else to do out here.

Then a mournful, pained cry echoed through the trees and Cas jumped to the side, eyes wide in alert.

_What was that?_

Cas waited frozen, heart pounding, but the cry didn't come again. He took another step, continuing on his path but a soft grunt caught his ear this time, and he couldn't ignore it.

The blue-eyed man frowned in confusion, he followed the noise stepping carefully not to scare the possible animal that might attack him.

He hadn't gone far when he saw something at the base of a tree.

A pile of soggy-looking fur.

Cas carefully stepped even closer, the pile of fur didn't move. It wasn't breathing. the blue-eyed man rounded the tree and gasped. _God..._ it was a _wolf._

He almost tripped, heart starting beating really fast, not from fear...but from agony. Cas kneeled slowly, wide eyes traveling all over the animal's heavy form.

It was breathtaking, the wolf was huge, with golden and grey fur which was now soaked in-- _blood_. It was probably dead, completely still, it's golden-green eyes open and glassy and its tongue lolling out.

Cas felt his eyes water, he loved animals. His heart broke for the poor beast. The poor _beautiful_ beast.

"Poor animal," he whispered. He couldn't help reaching out and running his fingers lightly through the clean fur of its flank. _It was gorgeous._

Before Cas could get up, the lifeless body moved.

The blue-eyed man, gasped in fear as he fell on his back, scared at the surprising movement.

The wolf's chest heaved in a damp, painful sounding breath, which it let out with a low whine, and then it went still again.

"Shit..." Cas bit his lips.

Moving once again closer, he finally noticed, that the wolf has been shot in the ribs, blood trailing over the white snow, turning it into pink. _Is it gonna die?_

It was alone, and hurt, _dying probably...C_ ould he bear to leave it to die _alone?_

Whoever did this should rot in hell, however, it was odd, if a hunter shot it, they should've probably taken the dying prey. _Why kill it and leave it?_

Then it hit Cas. The poor animal ran away with all of its courage, to not be a foot rag. It had escaped for its life.

Cas sighed, _how can people be so evil?_ No one deserves to be hunted. Especially innocent animals. Wolves might be feral but they won't hurt you if you don't hurt them. He stepped back and the wolf wheezed again, finishing with a pained little pant

His heart broke again but Cas didn't let it take him down. He'll help the poor animal. And if it's going to die, at least it would be in a warm place with someone who'll pet them and care for them even if it's only a couple of hours.

"I'll come back to you, my friend..."

The wolf didn't respond.

Cas turned around and ran as fast as he could, marking the edge with an arrow of pinecones so he could find the wolf again even if it had fallen silent.

When he came back with his truck, Cas found the hurt animal breathing softly but hardly, the poor predator wanted to live, it was trying to stay alive. Cas' chest filled with hope as he kneeled down the laying wolf.

"Hey, it's okay, I'm gonna take care of you..." The blue-eyed man ran his fingers through the golden-grey fur.

The wolf's paw twitched. This wolf was huge and it must have weighed over two hundred pounds. It was going to be a challenge to lift it up and then place it on the back of his truck.

Cas thanked the gods or probably the long hours he ran and worked out for the strength he was given to lift the hurt animal which painfully breathed and cried, its mouth falling open in a stressy pant.

"It's okay boy," Cas grunted breathlessly as he finally noticed the wolf's genitalia sex.

Panting softly, he gave the wolf a small brush on the head and walked with a quick step to the driver's seat. 

Starting the car, Cas hoped he would be able to heal the poor creature.

Back at the cabin, Cas cleared a spot on the front porch that was well lit and would stay lit until the early afternoon.

After spreading out a stack of rags and an old woolen blanket, he eased the whimpering wolf off his arms and onto the warm nest, managing to flip it over on its other side so his injury was visible.

Cas yelped as he got up, grabbing his waist, whimpering a little as his back hurt like hell.

The wolf looked at him, now more awake, but still breathing heavy, but he kind of seemed...better? At least better than before, "You must be starving...stay here, I'll bring food and water..."

The wolf gave him a grunt before letting his head fall on the woolen rag.

"I'll take it as a yes..." Cas felt his lips curling affectionately at the big animal.

Rushing inside, he needed to found his first aid kit, some water, food...what wolves ate, expect raw meat? He didn't have any raw meat. 

He only had veggies and creamy sauces, and then potatoes.

_Ah hell!_

Guess the canned turkey would do.

After Cas placed the turkey in a bowl along with a bowl of water in front of the wolf, he smeared some tepid water on the wolf's dry, cracked nose, and when he opened his mouth and lolled his tongue out, Cas poured a little on there too. The wolf lapped once, then again, and then almost the whole bowl of water was empty.

Satisfied Cas took courage to feed the wild animal too. Careful not to sneak up and scare him, the blue-eyed man took some meat in his hand and slowly brought it to the animal's nose. The wolf sniffed the treat and opened his mouth, Cas took it as a cue to feed him.

"Where are your packmates?" he muttered to himself as he continued feeding the predator, who hungrily lapped at the canned meat.

 _It was adorable_ , yet messy.

When the wolf finished eating, Cas wiped his snout with a rug, caressing his head, running his fingers softly through the silky fur. 

"Alright, let's see the wound..."

Like the wolf understood him, he growled softly, paws twitching.

" _Alright_...ready boy?"

Cas wrapped a towel around the base of the bloody wound, pressed down hard, then tugged. The bullet didn't want to come out, and he had to pull harder, twisting a little. He felt it rip through skin and muscle and the wolf started to struggle as he cried out.

"I'm sorry! Sorry!" But the wolf wouldn't be stilled. His legs pinwheeled, and Cas gave a final twist and tug as the wolf teetered up and curled around himself, panting heavily.

" _I'm sorry_ , boy..." Cas' heart clenched for making the animal hurt so much, but he finally got it out, it could catch an infection, also the bullet is so damn heavy...and very _shiny._

After a tense moment where Cas wasn't sure if the wolf was going to try and stand or not, he finally slumped back down on the rags with a plaintive whine, sounding far too much like a dog. Cas stroked it lovingly once, pleased that it didn't react, then peeled his fur aside to examine the wound.

"It's alright boy...I'm Cas, by the way." he huffed a chuckle, is he for real? introducing himself to a wild animal?

Southing the wild animal, until he lulled to sleep, Cas, checked the wound again. It had started bleeding again, and the blue-eyed man had to press towels over it. He didn't feel safe or comfortable doing stitches, so he decided to spray the wound liberally with an antibacterial and analgesic spray.

He hoped for the better.

The wolf looked more relaxed almost instantly, his breathing settling out and his eyes shut. Cas sat on the stool and watched the wolf sleep. 

When the wild animal drifted into a more heavy sleep, He covered him with the woolen blanket, Cas checked on the wolf throughout the day, sitting nearby with his tea and offering him water and food whenever his eyes blinked open. 

When night fell, Cas grabbed his extra coat and another woolen blanket and sat there, watching the cute predator, he couldn't leave him alone.

Cas didn't sleep for long, jolting awake every hour or so. Once, he jerked out of the cold grip of a nightmare, it was already morning.

Memories from yesterday started coming and the blue-eyed man jerked up from the stool and the pile of blankets. The little nest he made for his wolf was now empty.

_His wolf._

Is he really gone?

Cas checked around, maybe he felt better and tried to ran and find his packmates? There's no way he got inside the cabin, it was closed. 

Searching around, Cas' heart clenched as he did not find his hurt wolf. 

" _Boy_ , where are you?" he called, his voice breaking. _He is not gonna answer you._

He couldn't believe how attached he already became with the wild animal. 

_Cas is really destined to be alone._

Letting out a foggy breath, the blue-eyed man decided to head inside the cabin. Maybe the wolf isn't far away, he could catch him with his truck and take proper care of the wounded animal. 

Or, he left cause he's afraid and feels betrayed by humankind. Cas couldn't blame the poor animal, _God_ , knows what he had been through.

Getting inside, he glances around trying not to zone out, he's definitely not here.

Before he could turn around and grab his car keys, Cas heard a noise coming from the bathroom. He froze _, what the hell?_ His heartbeat quickened, was someone inside the cabin? 

He really should grab something to defend himself--he indeed had his grandfather's hunting rifle--i _f someone's actually inside the bathroom trying to rob him or murder him._ The thing was though, that his location was quite far from the road and the town. Few people knew his cabin. His grandfather build it after the WW2. The property was private.

Suddenly the door opens, stream floats outside the bathroom. Cas gasped when a naked, wet man walks out. _Without a towel._

His mouth fell open when he saw the sight in front of him clearly. 

The tall man had sandy hair and a matching beard, his eyes were the greenest he ever saw, his toned chest and thick biceps were wet and tanned. Cas trailed his eyes down and blushed immediately. 

_Okay, that was a thick penis._

"Hey, there." the handsome man said smirking.

Cas shook his head and took a few steps back, moves careful, and mind steady on guard. The man may be the hottest man he ever saw but he could be a psycho.

" _Whoah,_ don't be afraid..." Green-eyes said lifting his hands up in surrender, "I can explain..."

Cas frowned as his eyes fell onto the taller man's ribcage, it was wounded. Like--like a bullet was there earlier. And those _eyes,_ why they looked _so_ familiar like he saw them once before somewhere...

 _No,_ this is probably just a coincidence. Even if it feels like a freaking _deja-vu._

"Who the hell are you?"

The green-eyed man gulped, " I'm Dean..." 

"What are you doing here? Where's _my wolf?_ " Cas couldn't help himself but blurt out the last sentence, maybe this was the man that shot the wild animal and left it there to die...

Dean furrowed his eyebrows confused, " _Your_ wolf?"

Cas blushed, he probably sounded like a pervert. Dean, then smiled, it was a gorgeous smile and a soft one at the same time. 

"You brought me here...Well, technically down the porch, but I felt like doing a quick shower...needed it."

Cas just stared at him, tilting his head a bit, confusion was obviously an understatement.

"It's me...the wolf..." Dean admitted like it was so logical.

The blue-eyed man staggered back a few steps.

_What the actual hell?_

Dean was still, eyes careful and glossy, "Don't be afraid, I'm not gonna hurt you..."

For some reason, Cas believed him, however, this whole situation was weird and really confusional, did he seriously thought Cas was that dumb? The freakiest thing was that Dean claimed to be the wolf. 

"Look, D-Dean, are you lost? Do you need help to get to town?" 

The man's eyes fluttered open for a tense second before he looked insulted. "I'm not nuts, Cas..."

Cas gulped. _He knew his name._

"How do you know my name?" horror surrendered him as he stepped even further behind. He let a shaky breath when his back hit the wooden wall.

"It's me Cas, the wolf..." Dean's voice was rough and crackly as he walked forward, towards Cas, with uneasy little steps.

 _"Enough!"_ Cas shouted, and stepped forward to attack Dean, trying to aim a punch.

Dean grabbed his fist in a supernatural beat and pulled Cas closer to him, before pushing him against the wall, placing his other hand on Cas' waist.

The blue-eyed man gasped, _h-how?_ How Dean was there and then here in _just_ a second? Cas tried to ignore how intoxicating Dean's scent was and how pink his lips were. _God,_ their lips were inches apart.

"Please, don't be like that...believe me, Cas...you _saved me..."_ Dean started with.

Cas was startled, "How is that possible?"

"I'm a wolf-shifter, a lycanthrope, I was traveling to search for my mat-- _someone_. I am faster in my wolf form, but a jackass hunter noticed me and shot me with a silver bullet, silver is bad for me. I could have died Cas... _You--"_ Dean cut himself off and his eyes dropped to where Cas' lips were.

"You saved me just in time, you _believed_ I was worth saving..." Dean took a deep breath in then turned his bright green eyes on him.

"You're him?" Cas felt an odd connection between them, every word Dean said, he believed him, _trusted him,_ but he didn't understood why he felt like this... It's like he knew the taller man years, it felt like Dean was _his._

_Even only knowing him for a couple of minutes._

"Dean..." he whispered, all the warmth and affection he felt for the wolf was spilling over onto Dean so easily. 

Somehow everything made sense.

Dean was solid and warm against Cas' chest. His arms held him tightly, wrapped around his waist, one hand spread over his lower back. 

"Do you feel it too?"

"W-What?" Cas almost moaned.

"The warmth...the sensation that this is _right_...that we _belong_ t-together..." Dean growled whispering softly, it was like he was restraining himself. The thing was...He was _right_ , Cas felt he could die if Dean didn't touch him anymore.

_What is this sensation?_

_"Dean..."_ he gasped out, voice rough with sudden lust.

Before they could even touch their lips together, Cas' phone started ringing. Even being in the middle of the woods, the signal was good, which made Cas' friends call him daily.

Dean felt stiff against him and pulled away in a second, stepping a good inch between them. Cas felt cold and unsafety surrender him, _he ignored it._

As he ignored the still uncovered down region of the green-eyed man. 

"Hello, Balthazar..." He grabbed his phone from the bed.

_"Cassy! How are you? I would have called you yesterday, but you know how busy I get with Rowena"_

His best friend started babbling about some drama and the way he spent yesterday. Cas swallowed the lump in his throat as he tried to sound normal and not like a choked stuttery mess.

Especially when Dean started to look at him like a hungry wolf, _(what an irony!)_ his jaw clenched and he was still stark naked for _Christ's sake._

Cas looked at Dean kind of desperately.

_"And her new fiance? God what a fucking loser--"_

" _Balth_ , can I call you later? I'm kinda in the middle of," Cas saw Dean's eyes turn red, his irises sparkling in a shiny crimson shade, "... _something..."_

_"Fine, but don't you dare forget about the office party, I swear if you don't co--"_

"Okay, talk to you later Balth..." Cas hung up and almost choked as his heart quickened in 100 extra beats.

Dean started walking towards him, eyes dark, expression hard and pissed. Cas' face fell from fear, _what the hell did he do_? A guilty feeling encircled him in an instant.

 _Is he gonna hurt him?_ He said he wouldn't. _Fuck_ , maybe it's the wolf inside him.

"Dean..." 

The taller man was already in front of Cas, their chests touching as Dean still watched him with shiny red eyes. Cas felt relaxed when the werewolf placed his hands on his hips and leaned in.

"Who was that? Your boyfriend?" Dean pushed his face inside the crook of Cas' neck, the blue-eyed man almost moaned when he felt Dean's tongue trailing on his soft skin. He closed his eyes and breathed in Dean's scent as the green-eyed man traced up his neck with nips and bites.

He had so many questions but he just said: "No, he's my _best friend_."

"Good..." Dean growled, "you're _mine._ "

Cas sucked in a breath, bringing his hand to run along the edge of Dean's back. _Was he jealous?_

" _Yours?_ "

"Yes, nobody touches you but me..."

"W-What?" he breathed.

Dean rested his forehead against Cas'. Their noses pressed together, his lips brushed Cas' as he spoke. "you're so perfect, _everything I ever wanted.._."

Cas almost gasped, _what these all mean?_ The blue-eyed man couldn't understand, everything was a sensational blur in his mind, he felt his cock harden as Dean pressed his own massive erection against him. 

_Then everything happened so fast._

"Dean, your wound..." Cas whispered breathlessly remembering the bullet wound.

"It'll heal, Cas..." Dean whispered sensually.

With his hand on Dean's face, Cas leaned and pressed his lips to Dean's, he couldn't help it anymore, the desire was too strong. The blue-eyed man never imagined this adulation towards someone. Especially, someone, he knew for a couple of minutes.

"W-Why me?"

"Cause you're _my mate_ Cas... I waited for you so long..."Dean growled deep in his throat and met again Cas for a searing kiss.

_Mate._

A warm fondness and safety wrapped around his chest. Suddenly being away from Dean felt like death, Cas always thought he will be alone, but Dean found him, and he never will let Cas _go._

_They're mates. Dean is his soulmate. His bond._

That's why he needed so badly to help the wolf, an inner part of himself already connected to the wild animal, who actually was this man. _The man he probably couldn't live without._

Cas reached up, brushing his fingers through Dean's sandy hair, then stopped at the back of his head to hold him close while their tongues danced and tangled, Dean opened his mouth, accepting Cas' curious tongue with so much hunger, he growled like an animal.

" _Mine..._ "

"Yours..." Dean murmured against his lips.

Before anything could happen, Dean lifted Cas on his strong arms, Cas automatically wrapping his hands and legs around Dean, mouths never leaving each other, still hungrily licking on each other's lips.

"My turn to lift you up babe..."

"Please, be careful _Dean."_ Cas was concerned. _His mate was still wounded._

"I got you, _darling.._." Cas groaned nuzzling Dean's thick beard, it was soft and the best feeling he ever felt, Cas could come for thinking about Dean's face between his asscheeks. _Fuck._

"Damn baby, you smell so much lust... _I'm gonna take you apart.._."

Cas felt Dean's hot lips on his jawline as they walked towards the fireplace, which burned warm heat. Without a lot of motions and without Dean getting tired of having Cas in his arms, he took the woolen cover-up of the small couch next to the heating area and threw it on the floor.

The blue-eyed man was led to the soft fabric, Dean hovering over him with the warmest and hottest (literally) body. 

The wolf undressed Cas in a supernatural speed, he was naked and gasping Dean's name like a drug he was addicted to. The green-eyed man didn't lose time to start kissing Cas' naked body.

"Dean, _please,"_ Caswhined, squeezing his eyes shut as Dean caught his teeth against the blue-eyed man's nipple. He squirmed on the floor, his back already sticky with sweat and catching the cover-up in a twisted mess under him. He tried to stretch his legs wider, hook Dean's hips and pull him closer in the hopes that grinding up against him would encourage him to _get a move on._

Then hesucked Cas' nipple into his mouth, flicked his tongue against it before pulling away. Cas gasped for the millionth time. 

Cas choked on his own tongue. " _want you in me so much..."_

Dean chuckled, but his eyes darkened. He crawled forward, and Cas reached out and slipped his fingers around Dean's cock, a soft, desperate noise leaking out. The green-eyed man's cock was beautiful, nestled in light brown curls and long and thick, it hung heavy between Dean's legs, the slit already shiny with precome. Cas slid his hand down its mouth-watering length, reveling in the smooth slide of the skin over the full hardness underneath.

"Fuck, _so big_..."

He wanted to feel nothing but Dean's dick. He bit his lip and looked up at Dean, who ran a soothing hand over his chest. " _Shh,_ you know I'll give you what you need, babe," the blonde man assured him.

Moments later, cool, spit slick fingers brushed over Cas' hole. One finger breached the tight ring of muscle and pressed inside.

"Gonna make you mine _forever.._." suddenly Dean lifted his hips up, spreading Cas' legs wider, his wolf's heavy cock resting on his, Then Dean got between his thighs giving him one last loving/hungry glance before lifting his legs even higher. His ass in full view of his hungry wolf.

Dean's tongue replaced his fingers and Cas cursed and almost screamed, seeking that wet heat until Dean smacked his ass again to warn him to still. Two fingers slipped back in while Dean licked and sucked and dragged things out painfully slowly.

His beard felt unfailingly amazing. _Cas was seeing white._

Dean sucked and licked until Cas was sloppy and loose then pressed his tongue past the rim, dipping it in as far as it could go. Cas made an unholy noise and broke Dean's hold.

"How was that?" Dean asked, kissing his way up Cas' chest. The soft scratch of his beard was almost divine on the blue-eyed man's oversensitive skin. His already rock-hard cock leaked against his stomach, throbbing desperately with every moment he wasn't being touched.

_"Please...fuck me..."_

Dean slipped one last time two fingers into Cas' needy hole and stretched them wide. Then he drew his fingers back, met Cas' eyes, and pushed his cock in instead. One long, slow slide and he was fully seated. Pleasure exploded in the blue-eyed man's gut. He was panting already, hips jerking as he fucked himself on his wolf's cock.

" _Damn_ baby, you can't even imagine how beautiful and perfect you are..." Dean murmured thrusting painfully slow, _God_ , Cas had months of being this close with someone, let alone feeling so much pleasure and lust he could probably see stars. Dean took mercy on him and started jerking him off alongside his deep fucking.

"Please, _harder_..."Cas was begging again, words of need interspersed with gasps and groans and desperate whines. _The stretch was incredible._ Dean chose that moment to pull back and press harder, and Cas sobbed out a groan, his whole body shaking to the feeling of Dean stretching him wider.

Cas' rim throbbed brutally with the length of Dean, rock hard and thick.

" _Hell_ , I'm close babe..."

" _Me too._ "

Dean's face twisted with pleasure, and Cas forced his own eyes to stay open, fixed on his wolf, before they both knew it Cas came, hot and thick on his chest. The seed flowing between them in what felt like slow motion.

Dean's cock rammed against Cas' prostate with every thrust, and it wasn't long before he was coming inside him. The green-eyed man's hips stuttered and he braced his feet against the floor pressing deep into Cas. 

The dark-haired man whimpered and let his legs fall back to the floor as he felt come leak out of his abused hole. Dean growled possessively leaning and starting to bite and nip kisses all over Cas' neck, when he had enough, their lips meet.

"You're fucking _mine_..." Dean kissed him down into a soft, warm kiss, gentle and full of promise and hunger. Cas moaned tiredly, lazily wrapping his arms around Dean's neck.

"Mm..." Cas purred, he might be sore as hell but there's a warm spark encircling his chest, he pulled Dean impossibly closer. He buried his face in Dean's hair and breathed in deeply.

"Tell me something about you."

Dean smiled and pressed a kiss to the side of Cas' neck. " I dig Led Zeppelin and beer, I also have a younger brother which can be a little bitch, but I love him," The blue-eyed man chuckled at that, "and I feel like the happiest man for meeting you..."

Cas frowned a little, "But you don't know me, I could be the worst and meanest person ever!"

"We both know that's not true..." Dean dropped his voice low and leaned in kissing Cas' cheek.

"Yeah but-"

"Why do you think I stayed? I could have left when you pulled the bullet, Cas...when I felt your touch, my wolf knew you were the one, he felt your kindness, your pure soul, and how... _lonely_ you were..." Dean whispered against his lips.

"You being beautiful and sexy is just a bonus!"

Cas smiled as Dean nuzzled his jawline, _wow_ , he couldn't believe how fate actually worked, the way they met each other was so random yet so destinated. Dean made Cas forget every little dark thought he ever had. The thing was, how this all will work?

"Yet, there some things you don't know about me..." Cas softly cupped Dean's beardy cheek.

" _Hey_ ," he began, leaning his cheek into Cas' palm, "We have time..."

Cas sighed. _Time._

"What bothers you baby?" 

"How did you know something was bothering me?" he muttered, clearly speaking only to himself.

Dean reached out to fiddle with the mess of hair he had, "I feel what you feel...Our bond is fresh, we're emotionally connected, If anything happens to you--"

"I'll be alright..." Cas said automatically, he still didn't understand much, he knew though, that his heart belonged to Dean, and anyone could say whatever they want, but the dark-haired man recognizes what he feels. There's still a lot to know about his mate, but from what his heart is sensing, Dean seems the perfect one.

Cas still had to explain everything to his friends back home, _well,_ not the werewolf thing but the Dean thing and how he apparently had found his soulmate. He can't even imagine what his life would be now, is Dean?--

"How this gonna work Dean?" 

Dean shifted and took hold of Cas' face with both hands, "I was hoping to bring you home with me, you could meet my brother and stepdad, my friends too! But obviously, you can't just leave your home, your life... and I understand if you--"

"I'd love to Dean, I really wanna meet your family...then maybe...you could come and live with me in Toronto...we can visit them any time you want."

"Yes." Dean smiled widely and pressed a kiss to Cas' cheek. The blue-eyed man let out a breath he didn't know he held. That was a relief. 

He and Dean had still so much to discuss but for now, Cas didn't feel alone, didn't felt like he'll ever be, the flutter in his chest confirmed that he _can_ and _will_ take the bad memories and the nightmares out of his daily routine. 

Healing can come faster than it supposed to. Life worked in strange ways.

Two strong arms slipped around Cas and pulled onto his chest until their bodies were twined together. Cas' eyes were hot and his heart felt too big for his ribcage. _"Mate..."_

 _"Mate..."_ Deanbreathed and pulled Cas impossibly closer. He buried his face in the blue-eyed man's hair and breathed in deeply.


End file.
